Michael's Minecraft version history
Old versions and new versions 1.0 - December 10, 2012 - First release... 1.0.1 - January 23, 2013 1.0.2 - February 6, 2013 (First version to the Xbox 360, but later he did a last version on 7.0) 1.0.3 - March 6, 2013 1.0.4 - August 5, 2015 1.0.5 - September 18, 2015 1.1 - April 23, 2013 1.1.1 - June 4, 2013 1.2 - August 26, 2013 1.2.1 - September 7, 2013 1.2.2 - September 8, 2013 1.3 - June 11, 2014 1.3.1 - June 21, 2014 1.4 - September 9, 2014 1.4.2 - September 16, 2014 ^1 1.5 - October 24, 2014 1.5.1 - November 23, 2014 1.5.2 - November 26, 2014 1.5.3 - November 27, 2014 1.5.4 - December 5, 2014 1.5.5 - December 14, 2014 1.6 - December 18, 2014 (TU19) 1.6.1 - December 26, 2014 1.7 Alpha - January 2, 2015 1.6.2 - January 4, 2015 1.6.3 - January 6, 2015 1.6.4 / 1.7 Beta - January 18, 2015 1.6.5 - January 21, 2015 1.6.6 - March 2, 2015 1.6.7 - March 7, 2015 (New Update) 1.6.8 - March 8, 2015 1.6.9 - March 25, 2015 1.6.10 - March 26, 2015 1.6.11 - March 27, 2015 (fixed bugs) 1.6.12 - March 28, 2015 1.7 / 1.6.13 - April 22, 2015 1.7.1 / 1.6.14 - April 23, 2015 1.7.2 / 1.6.15 - April 28, 2015 1.7.3 - June 7, 2015 1.9 / 1.6.16 - June 19, 2015 ^2 1.9.1 / 1.6.17 - June 20, 2015 1.9.2 / 1.6.18 - June 25, 2015 2.0 / 1.9.3 / 1.6.19 - July 3, 2015 2.0.1 / 1.9.4 / 1.6.20 - July 4, 2015 3.0 / 1.9.5 - July 19, 2015 ^3 3.0.1 / 1.9.6 - July 20, 2015 3.0.2 / 1.9.7 - July 27, 2015 5.0 / 1.9.8 - August 7, 2015 ^5 5.0.1 / 1.9.9 - August 22, 2015 6.0 / 5.1 / 1.9.10 - September 1, 2015 ^4 6.0.1 / 5.1.1 / 1.9.11 - September 13, 2015 6.0.2 / 5.1.2 / 1.9.12 - September 14, 2015 (Bronze Update) 6.0.3 / 5.1.3 / 1.9.13 / 1.6.21 - September 17, 2015 (Update to 1.6) 7.0 / 5.2 - October 17, 2015 (Last release to support Xbox 360, Extended to v5 until August 2016) ^6 7.0.5 / 5.2.1 - December 1, 2015 (PC only) 7.0.6 - December 8, 2015 (PC only) 8.0 / 5.3 - December 23, 2015 (First version to the Xbox One) ^7 9.0 / 5.4 - January 12, 2016 (PC only) 9.0.1 / 5.4.1 - January 20, 2016 10.0 / 5.5 - February 16, 2016 11.0 / 5.6 - March 30, 2016 12.0 / 5.7 - May 2, 2016 13.0 / 12.1 / 5.8 - June 20, 2016 13.0.3 / 12.1.1 / 5.8.1 - August 27, 2016 (Final extended release for Xbox 360) 14.0 / 12.2 - October 22, 2016 15.0 / 12.3 - May 11, 2017 (updated to TU52) 15.1 / 12.3.5 - June 8, 2017 (updated to TU53) 16.0 / 12.4 - August 21, 2017 (updated to TU56) Llamas are added 16.1 / 12.5 - November 29, 2017 (new bug fixes until TU58-59) 16.1.1 / 12.5.1 - January 1, 2018 (updated to TU60) 17.0 / 12.6 - April 8, 2018 (Note: This will be the final ESR release...) ^8 18.0 - May 5, 2018 (Note: This will notify about continue updates until August 1, 2018) ^9 19.0 - June 21, 2018 (Note: Added an option for backup to Bedrock edition) 20.0 - August 1, 2018 (Note: This will be the final release and it will be moved into "Bedrock" version of Minecraft.) ^10 Trivia *Version 1.4.1 was never going to be released because of graphics problem ^1 *Version 1.8 was not released to have problems with technical idea http://bloxy-c.blogspot.com/2015/06/mojang-decided-to-skipped-michaels.html View ^2 *The version was updated to 1.9 ESR (7/19/15) ^3 *Version 5.1 was changed are number than 5.0.x (Xbox 360 until 5.8.1) ^4 *Version 4.0 was skipped due to issues for Xbox Live problem. ^5 *Version 7.0 is the last version for the Xbox 360 (Extended release until August 2016) ^6 *Version 8.0 is the first version for Xbox One (with TU31 features) ^7 *On April 8, 2018, The ESR version will never receive any updates... ^8 *Starting with Version 18, This will notify updates until Version 20... ^9 *As of August 1st, 2018, Michael's Minecraft will be no more and it will be redirected to the Bedrock version in January 1st, 2019... ^10 Category:Dead stuff Category:Minecraft Ripoffs